Sherlock And His Bloody Questions
by Yaoi-Fan-Girl-21
Summary: Sherlock tries to guess who John likes. Don't own Sherlock


**Sherlock and His Bloody Questions**

**John Pov**

It's been two weeks sense Sherlock has had a case and he is driving me insane. For the last ten minutes, Sherlock has been pacing the flat screaming bored! That's it! I get up and grab my coat. He stops and looks at me.

Sherlock:"John, where are you going?"

Me:"Out Sherlock. We need some things from the store."

Sherlock:"Wait! I'll go with you!" He runs to his room to change, I'm guessing. Now I could just leave, but knowing Sherlock he'll find me and be more annoying. That git! Sherlock comes out and puts his coat and scarf on. He must be really bored to be actually going with me. We leave and I notice Sherlock keeps glaring at the people walking by.

Me:"Sherlock, If you're bored then go back home."

Sherlock:"No, it's boring there" I sigh and we finally get to the store. As we walk in Sherlock shudders. I laugh and grab a cart. As I'm shopping, Sherlock keeps getting closer to me, and it's starting to freak me out!

Me:"What is your problem" I look at him and he's glaring at this girl. She's very pretty but not my type.

Sherlock:"She keeps looking at you John." He looks at me then her, and then he puts his arm around my waist. I blush so red I could be mistaken for a lobster.

Me:" What are you doing!?" I whisper half hiss at him, so no one looks at us funny. Sherlock smirks at me.

Sherlock:"Showing her that you're taken, Duh John." I glare at him and grip the cart, thinking of ways to beat him with it.

Me:"I'm not taken Sherlock! We're not even dating." He looks at me and puts. That bastard, he only makes that face to get on my nerves.

Sherlock:"Don't you love me john?" I sigh. I do love Sherlock but there's no way I'm telling him that.

Me:"whatever, Sherlock. Just let me finish shopping already." Sherlock grins and let's go of my waist. I sigh in relief, only to realize he is now holding my hand. I look up at him and notice he's smirking that smug smirk of his at that girl. She glares and walks off. I'm a little upset at him that Sherlock's only doing this out of boredom. I've known for a while that I've been in love with Sherlock, but he's married to his work. We finish our shopping and as I'm about to pay Sherlock touches my arse. I jump and glare at him. He looks at me and smirks. That bloody bastard! I pay for our food and grab the bags. He grabs some and I look at him shocked. He glares at me a little and grabs my now free hand. I thought we were done holding hands, but I guess I was wrong. Well, Least I get more time holding his hand. I should ask him way we're still holding hands but then he might let go. Sooo Nah. We get back to the flat and we put the bags in the kitchen. Sherlock sits on the couch and stares at me. I put the food away trying to ignore him. I put the teapot on the stove and then turn to look at him.

Me:"Yes Sherlock?"

Sherlock:"John if I wasn't there would you have gone out with that woman?" His face doesn't show any emotions but his voice sound a little upset? Maybe I'm just hearing things.

Me:"No, I didn't find her appealing really." The teapot whistles and I turn the heat off. I pour tea and hand Sherlock's his. I grab mine and sit down in my chair with a sigh. I look at Sherlock to see he's staring at me again. I sigh.

Me:"What now Sherlock?"

Sherlock:"Who do you find appealing?" I blush and look away.

Me:"No one Sherlock"

Sherlock:"John you do know I will find out right? So you should just tell me now" I glare and get up. I put my cup in the sink. I'm not in the mood for tea anymore. I sit back down and turn the Tele on.

Me:"I'm not telling you so just drop it." He glares at me and curls up on the couch pouting. I sigh and notice Doctor Who is coming on. I smile. I love this show! The 10th Doctor comes on and I smile bigger. I think he's so cool and hot.

Sherlock:"IT'S THE DOCTOR! You like the Doctor!" I jump at his outburst and glare at him. He grins and looks smug.

Me:" No, I don't like the doctor Sherlock. He's not even real. Yes I think he's cool and David Tennant is hot, but no I don't like him." Sherlock's face falls and he glares at the Tele. Goes back to the couch and pouts. I really hope there's a case soon. I go back to watching tele and at some point must have fallen asleep. I woke up to the tele off and Sherlock inches from my face. I jump and glare at him.

Me:"What!?"'

Sherlock:" is it Lestrade?"

Me:"No" I push him away and he sits in front of me on the floor.

Sherlock:"Please don't tell me it's Mycroft" Ok ew. I turn a little green at that.

Me:"EW! Sherlock that's just nasty!" He sighs then glares at me.

Sherlock:"Who is it!?" I glare at him and get up.

Me:"Leave it alone Sherlock!" I walk past him and go to my room slamming my door. I hear Sherlock's violin and from the notes I can tell he's not happy. Please be a bloody case soon, I don't think I can deal with anymore of this. I lie down and try to get some sleep. I slowly fall asleep to the sound of Sherlock's violin.

**Chapter Two**

I woke up and noticed right away that it is very quiet in the flat. I wonder if Sherlock got a case. No, if he did he would have told me. I get up and head to the living room. I walk in and see Sherlock staring out the window. It's kind of creepy.

Me:" Sherlock?" He jumps and looks at me. He looks worn out. Does not knowing who I like really bother him that much? I sigh.

Me:"Sherlock would you like me to tell you who I like?"

Sherlock:"No john, I know who it is" I'm shocked. He-he knows?

Me:" W-who is it then?"

Sherlock:"Anderson!" He looks pissed. Wait he thinks its Anderson!?

Me:"NO! Bloody hell Sherlock! It's you!?" I blush and he looks shocked.

Sherlock:"J-john I ugh" I look at the floor. I knew it! He doesn't feel the same.

Me:"I-it's fine Sherlock. I get it. You are married to your work I know." I feel the tears coming, so I rush to my room. I lock the door and let the tears fall. I hear Sherlock shouting my name but I ignore him. How could I be so bloody stupid? Now he's going to hate me and it's all my fault! I curl up on my bed and hug my knees. My door busts open and I jump. Before I can lift my head, arms wrap around me.

Sherlock:"do you really like me john?" I look up at him and he looks so sad and confused. I nod.

Me:"Yes Sherlock I do" He shows no emotions then he smirks.

Sherlock:" I knew it!" He hugs me more. I blush and hug him back. Does this mean he likes me back?

Me:"Sherlock do you like me back or just wanted to be right?"

Sherlock:"both" He grins and I glare but then laugh. He likes me back...Wait a minute!

Me:"you were jealous in the store! That's why you acted like that." He glares but his cheeks are red. He's blushing!

Sherlock:"don't be ridicules John!" I laugh and he pouts. I smile and lay down. He lies down next to me, putting his head on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair and he sighs. I smile and kiss his head.

Sherlock:"I won't be a good boyfriend John. You sure you want to be with me?" Well that's a stupid question.

Me:"Of course Sherlock. We'll fight I'm not going to lie but if you think about it. We already act like a couple. The only thing we didn't do was the kissing and more stuff like that." He looks at me and grins.

Sherlock:"Well then let's change that" He leans up and kisses me. I blush a little and kiss back. We make out for a while and he grins. His phone goes off and he glares at it. I smile and get it for him. I hand it to him and he reads it. He sighs and throws it on the floor. He snuggles with me and kisses my hand. I smile softly.

Me:"What did it say?"

Sherlock:"my brother congrats us for finally getting together" I nod then blush.

Me:"Sherlock"

Sherlock:"Yes john?"

Me:"I'm going to kill you brother after you get all the cameras out of my room." He nods and starts removing all the spy cams. There was even on in my pillow! Sherlock looks pissed and I hug him. He hugs back and mumbles something about Mycroft watching me sleep.

Me:"Are you going to punch him?" Sherlock nods and I grin.

Me:"I want to watch when you do" We both laugh and my phone goes off. Sherlock gets it. He starts grinning and jumping around.

Me:"Case?"

Sherlock:"Yes! Come on john." We both rush out of the flat grabbing our coats. Sherlock gets us a cab and we get in. I look at him and he looks at me and smiles. We kiss and he holds my hand. I'm happy we're together, but I'm also worried how the others will react. Sherlock kisses my hand and I smile. Either way, I have Sherlock there with me.

**Chapter Three**

We get to the crime scene and Greg's there waiting. He looks at our hands and looks shocked. He then grins and walks over.

Greg:"Finally?" I blush a little and Sherlock looks smug. I nod and Anderson comes over glaring.

Anderson:"so the freak finally found someone? It's a guy too? Always knew the freak was a fag." Sherlock and Greg look pissed. I let go of Sherlock's hand and walk over to Anderson. He looks at me and I smirk. I punch him in the face and I hear a nice crack. He falls to the floor and looks at me shocked and frightened. I crouch in front of him.

Me:"Next time you try to insult me or Sherlock, remember Anderson. I was in the army. I know 200 ways to kill a man and I will make it as slow and agenizing as I can." He nods and rushes off to get first aid. I look back at Greg and Sherlock. Greg looks shocked and impressed. Sherlock looks amused and another emotion I can't make out. He walks over to me and pulls me into a deep kiss. I blush and kiss back. We break apart and Sherlock hugs me tight.

Sherlock:"Thank you John. I love you" He whispers the last part and I smile at him.

Me:"I love you too Sherlock "He grins then walks into the house to check out the dead body.

Greg:"Didn't know you had it in you. You really love him don't you?" I nod and smile.

Me:"Yeah, I think I did since the time I first met him." We go inside and see Sherlock laughing at Anderson. Sherlock looks at us and grins. He starts going into full details on how the victim was raped then had her organs drilled out. That's just nasty. I take a look at the body. As I get a closer look, the woman looks like harry. I go pale and rush outside. I throw up in the bushes and I feel someone rubbing my back. I look up and see Greg and Sherlock.

Greg:"What happened?" I lean into Sherlock and he wraps his arm around me.

Me:"she looks like my sister" They nod and give me sad looks.

Sherlock:"do you want to go home?" I shake my head and take a deep breath.

Me:"I'm going to go see Harry" He nods and kisses my head. I leave and go to Harry's.

Harry:"John?" I hug her close.

Me:"T-there was a girl who looked like you. S-she was raped and murdered. I don't ever want that to happen to you" She pats my head and I wipe the tears I didn't notice that fell.

Me: "sorry I didn't mean to cry all over you" She smiles.

Harry "No problem. Do you want to come in? I should warn you, I do have a "friend" over." I smile and shake my head.

Me: "No I'll go home. Enjoy your friend." I hug her then leave. I walk home and my phone goes off.

Where are you-SH

Almost home, you?-JW

Home, hurry-SH

I will. I love you-JW

Love you too-SH

I walk a little faster and I get back to the flat. I walk in and see Sherlock sitting on the couch with my laptop on his lap. I take my coat off and sit next to him. He looks at me and smiles. He goes back to typing but leans into me.

Sherlock: "Feeling better?"

Me: "Yes" I kiss his head and he smiles. I turn the telly on and watch it while he works. After an hour, Sherlock puts the laptop down and looks at me. I look at him and he kisses my hand. I smile and watch the telly with him. We watch it for a few hours and kiss here and there. Doctor Who comes on and Sherlock glares and I laugh. He glares at me and I hug him.

Me: "I think you better than the Doctor, don't worry Sherlock" He blushes and grins.

Sherlock: "Thank you John" We go to kiss and I cover his mouth. He looks confused and hurt.

Me:" need to brush my teeth" He nods and I go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and then go back to the living room. Sherlock laid himself along the couch. I walk over and lay down next to him. We somehow managed to fit without falling off. I put my head on his chest and he runs his fingers through my hair. I smile at him and he kisses me. We end up making out for a while. We move away panting.

Sherlock:" I can see why you normal people like stuff like that." I laugh and soon he starts laughing. After a while we both fall asleep. I don't know, what the future holds, but if Sherlock is with me, I don't care. And to think this all happened because of Sherlock and his bloody questions.

**The End**


End file.
